I'm Six
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So you can be gay, straight or even bisexual but what if Rex is neither, Six helps him discover excatly where his sexual orientation lay. X Re-posted.X


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Have reposted it after fixing some mistakes.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>I'm Six.<span>

Dr. Holiday watched Rex with careful eyes, lately he hadn't been bringing his A game and it was starting to show. White Knight told her to fix it before he deployed his own tactics, Dr. Holiday hated that man with a passion for the way he treated Rex like a weapon when this boy was anything but a weapon. He was a boy who was as much lost as he was found, he didn't remember his past and his future was undecided. Holiday had tried to make this part of his life comfortable and she often found herself taking a stern approach to help him but not always.

It was times like this she found her heartstrings tugged on, Rex looked troubled and she wanted to help but if he didn't tell her what was going on the most she could do was try and support him "How are we today Rex, any better." When he shook his head of dark hair, she sighed and decided to try a firmer approach. Dr. Holiday moved to stand in front of Rex and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently "I promise whatever you tell me will stay strictly between us" she rested her palm against his cheek "Let me help you please."

Rex inhaled debating whether or not to tell the doctor his problem, Doc Holiday always had his best interest at heart and often fought for him to have a good life and to be treated as normal as possible. Maybe she was the best person to speak to about this; it wasn't like he could go to Six or Bobo. He had Noah but Rex didn't think it would help as there where the same age, so he took a deep breath and whispered "Could you clear the lab please." He normal wasn't shy, heck after the underwear incident he didn't think it could get much worse but on this topic he was going to be careful and play it close to his chest.

Dr. Holiday smiled then turned to the agents in the lab "Clear out I need to lock down the lab." And just like that the agents did as she said; it was one perk of being the lead scientist in Providence. When the doors closed she entered a lock code that no one would be able to override, she had never used it before now but wanted Rex to have a peace of mind "There the labs sealed and no one can get in or listen in, we good." She rolled a chair before Rex and sat down "When you're ready." She reached out and patted his knee, waiting patiently.

Rex looked down at Holiday from the bed he was sat on and swung his foot in a small circle, he didn't exactly know how to say it or even if he should. He glanced up "I'm confused and I can't work out why." There that was a good start. Rebecca tilted her head to the side and nodded, she didn't want to interrupt him she could tell it was taking him a while to get it out, so she wouldn't rush him. Rex started down at his gloved hands "It's like I.." he went quiet then tried again "I like someone but I don't know if it's…" what lust, love, infatuation or simple something innocent and he thought it was more.

Rebecca smiled "You don't know if you like them as in a potently crush or relationship because you never felt like this before or been in this situation." Her smile grew when Rex lifted his head to look at her. So he liked someone but didn't really understand how he felt or if it was ok to feel like this but what she wanted to know was "Are you questioning your sexuality?" Dr. Holiday had a hunch because if it was a girl he would stumble his way along but if it was a man then he was in unfamiliar waters. Rex had a charm with the ladies, at times awkward but still charming so it must be a boy; she sat up straight at the idea of which it could be, Noah or Six.

Rex hung his head "I'm not sure I haven't did anything that could question it" he lifted his head "I mean yeah girls have kissed my cheek but I've never kissed a girl or a boy for that matter" he licked his lips nervously "So how would I know if what I'm feeling is that kind of feelings you have for someone or am I mistaking them for something more." He hoped she understood him because he confused even himself at times. Dr. Holiday stood up and placed her hands on Rex's shoulders "We have a basic understanding of our feelings even people who suffer amnesia, so if you like this person then don't question that but what you're doing is questioning why you like them, yes?" she tried to put it in simple terms.

He liked someone but now he needed to figure out if the reason's he liked them where true or mixed. So he liked, she pegged her money on Noah they had spent lots of time together but did he want a possible relationship with him or was it because he was such a good friend. "Rex let's do an experiment ok" when he pursed his mouth, she squeezed his shoulders "It will benefit you, I promise." Finally he agreed, perfect.

"So what we need to work out is if you're gay, straight or bisexual." She waited to see his reaction. Rex blushed but nodded, he liked this person but he didn't like other girls or guys which confused him. Surely he would like others if he liked this person, right?

Dr. Holiday smiled at the nervous Rex "Ok let's start easy, I'll kiss you and you see how it feels." She leaned forward and gives him a chaste kiss. Rex blushed but frowned "I don't know it was quick." That was the most he could come up with. Dr. Holiday nodded "Ok we will try again." She leaned forward and pressed their lips together for 5 seconds then pulled back "How about that." When he frowned she did as well. Rex tilted his head at the doc "It was nice, I didn't like it but I didn't not like it." Ok that made no sense what so ever. He looked at the doc helplessly but she just squeezed his shoulders "It's alright I know a way, if you don't like it pull away before I do" she massaged his shoulders lightly "Relax, don't be nervous. I'll help you figure it out; you have nothing to be nervous or ashamed about."

Rex smiled lightly and nodded, he moved his hand to rest on the bed between his legs and let his body relax. He trusted Doc Holiday, she always tried to help him so this would be no different and she promised it would stay between them.

Six narrowed his eyes at the access panel that flashed the words: ACCESS DENINED that was the third time and he was fed up. On his way here he stopped one of the lab techs who was supposed to be work and asked why he thought wonder the hallways was work; the answer explained Rex was in the lab with the doctor when she cleared out. He immediately made his way here but the lab was on lock down, Six entered the code Dr. Holiday though no one knew about. If there was a problem with Rex he wanted to know about it and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

When the doors opened he entered the lab only to freeze at the sight before him, Rex was sat on the exam bed with his hands resting between his legs, leaning forward into Dr. Holiday who cupped Rex's cheek with one hand but what made his blood heated was the fact they were kissing. Six's brain shorted circuited when he saw Dr. Holidays tongue brush against Rex's bottom lip as if asking for entrance "What the hell are you doing."

Rex's eyes widened and so did Doc Holidays, they both turned to find Six stood there and although he was perfectly composed, Rex knew something was wrong. He pulled back from the good doctor who was glaring at Six and slipped off the table before grabbed his jacket while whispering "Thanks Doc, see you later." His eyes pleaded with her not to say anything to Six and when she winked, he smiled weakly feeling relieved.

Six watched the Doc place her hand on her hip "How did you get in here, my code is private and changed weekly." He tightened his lips, Six didn't give a shit about her codes and secrets he wanted to know why she tried to shove her tongue in Rex's mouth. Yes he liked the young man in an unprofessional way and vowed never to act upon his desirers but that didn't mean he was going to watch the good doctor try it on with Rex. He knew that eventually Rex would find someone and this arrangement would have to end but that was years from now, until then Rex was his and no touched him.

"What where you doing?" He took a step, advancing closer to the doctor "Answer now." He wasn't playing nice anymore. Dr. Holiday straightened her white coat "That's my business not yours." she turned to the console and unlocked the lab, sending a message for the techs to return. Six crossed his arms "Why where you kissing Rex." He stared her down wanting an answer but when the techs returned, he dropped his arms "This isn't over."

Dr. Holiday watched Six leave and deflated, damn that was close, a little too close. She was glad the techs had returned quickly and that her plan worked, because she knew Six wouldn't mention it in front of other people. Now all she had to do was make sure people where in the room with her at all times not giving him a chance to it out of her.

Two days passed and Rex had avoided Six at all costs expect when they had to fight EVOS but thankfully the older man never mentioned what he saw or asked why Rex did it. Which made him feel slightly better but at the same time dishearten, he liked Six and a part of him wanted the older man to ask him why. At least to show part of him cared but Six was Six and he didn't know why he expected anything more.

He sighed and glanced to his door way when it opened, surprised to see Noah "Hey what are you doing here." When the blonde haired boy sat down on his bed and held up a new game, he smiled. Noah put the game in "So how did it go with Dr. Holiday." He glanced at Rex; he honestly wanted to help his friend but didn't know how. He wasn't the most experienced person and he liked girls, so it wasn't like he could give Rex advice or pointers on how to score the person or correction, the man you wanted.

Rex leaned back in his gaming chair "She was helpful but Six interrupted us" he exhaled and ducked his head "Me and the Doc where kissing when he came in." Rex felt his cheeks heat. Noah's mouth dropped open "Man you kissed Dr. Holiday was it good." He had a small crush on the doc himself but knew he didn't stand a chance in hell with her, still a guy could dream. Rex coughed "It was only lips and no tongue passed my lips but, I think it was good." He frowned at the fact the last part of his statement sounded more like a question.

Noah frowned "You still don't know." He knew things like this could be complicated but he didn't think they were that complicated, then again he never had a girlfriend so what did he know. The blonde watched his friend look confused "Ok, so why did she kiss you" he tapped his finger on his knee "To see if you liked it." Rex nodded, so Noah didn't know what the problem was. Rex looked at his friend "I've never kissed anyone else so I think it was good." But it didn't answer the question if he liked boys or girls, maybe even both or just Six.

He jumped when Noah clapped his hands "What." He didn't like the look on Noah's face. "I have an idea" Noah held his hands out "Don't freak out on me but you kissed Dr. Holiday who's a girl" when Rex nodded he moved his hands, first pointing to him then Rex. When the dark haired boy didn't catch his meaning he sighed, nothing like jumping in feet first "She's a woman, so maybe you should kiss a guy then you could compare and see how you feel." Noah wasn't sure he liked the idea now he put it out there but hey, what where friends for.

Rex thought about what Noah said and it did make sense but he didn't want to put his friend in an uncomfortable position "That makes sense but are you sure you're ok with it." When the blonde nodded, he didn't look a hundred percent sure. Noah nodded again then raised his head "Yes" he hoped this help because he might have issues after this "So we will do it exactly the same way the Doc did and then see how you feel." He stared at Rex expecting his friend to elaborate on how it happened. After 3 minutes Rex did and Noah raised his hand to cup his friends face, damn this was weird.

Rex blushed when Noah leaned closer but before the blonde guy could kiss him, he raised his hands and placed them on Noah's shoulders "Are you sure you want to do this because you don't have too." Rex wanted to make sure Noah knew that. Noah nodded "I mean unless you don't want me to or do you." He waited for Rex's answer and when the dark haired boy nodded, he resumed leaning in and scrunched his eyes closed. He jumped slightly when he felt Rex's hot breath fan over his lips but took a deep breath and closed the last few inches between them.

He squeezed his eyes closed, wondering why he agreed to this when Noah's lips pressed against his, they were slightly chapped. Rex parted his lips slightly letting Noah's tongue dip across his lips and moved his tongue forward to brush against Noah's. Ok so this wasn't bad it was different from the Doc's because she knew what she was doing where as he and Noah didn't but it wasn't a bad different, just not necessarily good different either.

Noah pulled back slightly, feeling his face heat up and looked at Rex who face was red as well "So what did you think." He lowered his hand, waiting for the verdict. Rex dropped his eyes, feeling shy and couldn't help but notice Noah's bottom lip was slightly wet, he wondered if his lips where and subconsciously licked his lips "It was different" but he still didn't have his answer. The kisses where nice in their own ways and he didn't hate them but he didn't like them either, so he was back at square one again. God why did things have to be complicated, all he wanted to know was weather he liked men because he liked Six and Six was a man.

Noah's shoulders sagged; ok so this was going to be more complicated then he thought "Ok why don't we try something else, he glanced around the room and found his solution. Standing up he moved to get a scrap of cloth Rex used as a bandana sometimes and turned to his friend "Do you trust me." When Rex shifted nervously Noah smiled. He didn't know what the blonde boy was up to but it made him nervous when Noah moved behind him and tied the scrap of cloth over his eyes, he opened his mouth "What are you doing." If he thought covering his eyes would make a difference then Noah was an idiot.

"Trust me" Noah sat in front of Rex "Now think of that person" he knew who Rex liked but the promised not to say his name out loud "Keep thinking _that person_ is the one who's kissing you" he sat back "Just imagine it over and over." He didn't really know if this would work but anything was worth a shot once. Noah remained quiet and just sat still for 20 minutes when he saw Rex lick his lips, he hoped it was working and leaned forward slightly. He pressed his lips to Rex's and heard his friend's breathing hitched, his eyebrows raised ok this was decently working.

He knew it was Noah but Rex imagined it was Six kissing him and he slowly became lost in his thoughts. Rex parted his lips, brushing his tongue against his crushes and moaned, his hands dropped to the floor between them as he slid from his chair to his knee's wanting more. Noah placed his hand on Rex's shoulder when his friend moaned, he started to pull away but Rex followed. Noah pushed him back causing Rex to moan in disappointment, he needed to snap Rex out of it because he wasn't Six the person his friend loved.

Six raised his hand to knock on Rex's door when he heard a moan; he pressed the button to slide it open and nearly lost it at the sight before him. Noah faced Rex's, his breathing was slightly faster than normal and he stared down at Rex who had a blindfold on and was sat on his knees on the floor in front of the blonde haired boy.

Now Six was normal a composed person who didn't allow his emotions to get the better of him but after find Rex's kissing two different people on two different occasions, his temper got the better of him. This one pissed him off more because it looked like Rex was enjoying it, his face was flushed and his lips slightly swollen. Noah was going to die, he entered the room on silent feet moving to stand beside Noah and Rex, when the blonde haired boy looked up, Six made a gesture to be quiet or suffer the consequences.

Oh god he was going to die if the look on Six's face was anything to go by or even the fact that Six was showing emotion. He shifted back from Rex, trying not to panic when Six's hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed a bit too tightly, he gulped and looked at Rex who was panting lightly while sat on his knees. Rex lowered his hand, curling his fingers against the cold floor "Noah I think it worked." He raised his hand to take the blindfold off when Noah's voice stopped him. "Don't." Rex hesitated "Noah?" he wondered if this was part of the experiment and if so, why did he sound panicked.

Noah looked at Six "Just keeping thinking what I told you too" he stood up when the older man pulled on his jacket. Six pointed to the door and Noah shook his head pointing to Rex, he wasn't going to leave without letting Rex know Six was in the room. Six pointed at the door then his sword unfolded, Noah turned to face Rex "Leave it on the blindfold and think about how it felt, I'm going home now so catch you later." He waited till Rex nodded then 'left' the room.

Six pushed the brat out and turned to survey Rex, he didn't know what was going on but he was determined to find out. He took a silent step forward then paused, how did he do that: if he spoke then Rex would know it was him but if he didn't then Rex would think he was alone and would take off the blindfold. Six's didn't want to be caught like that, he turned to face the door then paused again if he left now and knocked, he couldn't asked Rex what he had been doing with Noah because he wasn't supposed to be here.

Damn, damn, damn. He was the sixth most dangerous man in the world and yet this 17 year old had him tied in knots. Six turned to face him and slipped his jacket off hanging it over the back of Rex's chair and placed his sun glasses on the desk, he rolled his sleeves up his forearms then removed his shoes while lifting his tie off. He had a way to make Rex talk but what would happen when it was over was anyone's guess.

Rex jumped when a hand touched his shoulder "Noah I thought you left." He raised his hand but a hand stopped him. He frowned into the blindfold "Is this part of your experiment" when all he felt was a tug on his arm, he got to his feet and followed wondering what the hell Noah was up to. Six noticed Rex was wearing sweats and smiled then climb onto the bed and arranged himself with his back to the wall and legs extended. Rex felt the bed when his knee's collided with it and frowned starting to get a little freaked out, he didn't want to do anything more with Noah. Yes he wanted to know if he liked men but this was going too far.

Six tugged on Rex's arm and when the younger man fell, he quickly turned him so Rex's back was flush against his chest then bracketed the younger man's legs with his. Rex defiantly didn't want to do this with Noah and if the blonde did let up, he was going EVO on his ass "No—" his words caught in his throat when lips pressed against his ear. Six tightened his grip on Rex, making sure the younger man couldn't escape and pressed his lips to Rex's ear "Noah's gone." He felt the younger man tense "Do you know who it is." Six didn't want to frighten the younger man but he was sure that Rex would know him by now.

He'd know that voice anywhere, Six. Rex found it difficult to breath as a million questions flew through his mind, why was he here and what the hell was he doing. Those where the main two, he licked his suddenly dry lips "Six." He whispered the word softly, waiting for the older man to say something. Six relaxed his hold, sliding his hands down Rex's arm to rest on the younger man's thighs when he drew his legs up "Twice I have found you with two different people's lips on yours." he nipped at Rex's lobe before sucking on the spot below.

Rex's parted his lips letting out the softest noise, what the hell was he doing. Six whispered the words against the spot he's just been sucking on "I don't like it" it was the understatement of his lifetime "Why are you kissing people Rex." He trailed his tongue up the younger man's neck. Rex tipped his head back then caught himself and lifted it "I was trying to figure something out." That was all he was going to say on the matter. He was scared how Six would react if he knew the truth and Rex wouldn't be able to handle it if the older man reacted badly.

Six trailed his hand up to Rex's stomach and bit back a smirk when the younger man inhaled sharply and tensed his muscles "Relax I won't hurt you" his fingers spanned wide "I just want to know what you were trying to figure out by kissing Noah and Dr. Holiday." When Rex's remained silent, his little finger slid under the hem of the younger man's t-shirt and pulled it. He was going to have a heart attack, Rex honestly though he would when Six slide his hand under his t-shirt. Everything Six did was heightened and he didn't know if he could take it.

Rex tried to move away but cried out when Six bit him, he leaned back and whimpered when Six bit harder before sucking on the hurt. He hadn't realized his hand was on Six's thigh and lifted it, not sure where to put it when the older man grabbed his hand gently and placed it back on his muscled thigh. Rex's fingers curled on his thigh, he lifted his head to look at his mark proud that it would take a while to disappear. Six slid his hand up over Rex's abs to brush over his hard nipple "Tell me." He rolled Rex's nipple between his finger and thumb.

He arched his back, crying out softly "Please don't." he didn't want to tell Six why but when the older man didn't let up, he moaned again and words slipped free "I wanted to know if I liked—" he broke off sucking on his lip. Six nearly had it but Rex stopped himself which annoyed him greatly, he pressed a kiss to Rex's neck as he slid his other hand under the sweats and wrapped his fingers around Rex's hard length. His head tipped back and his fingers tightened on Six's thigh "Please." He didn't know if he was asking for more or for Six to let him go. Rex's hips rocked forward when Six stroked him "You don't—"his words died when Six's fist tightened around him, he let out a groan "Six."

He nipped at Rex's jaw, loving the way the younger man groaned his name "Rex tell me." His lips pressed against soft skin. Rex rocked his hips back and his breathing hitched when he felt Six's erection against his ass "I… they helped me..." he turned his head, struggling to find the words. This was too much for him "Six." He parted his lips when he felt hot breath fan against his lips; he flicked his tongue wanting Six to kiss him. Six took in Rex's parted lips and flushed cheeks, his chest heaved and his hair was slightly damp. Rex was enjoying this more then he though; Six dipped his head to brush their lips together and groaned when Rex whimpered as his hips bucked.

It was too much yet Six barely touched him long enough, he lifted his hand and threaded it in Six's hair as the older man pressed their lips together. Rex's hips rocked faster against the strokes and he sucked at Six's tongue moaning his pleasure. He broke their kiss as he felt his orgasm raising "Please Six" he rolled his hips "I… You." He cried out as his climax begun. Six watched in fascination as Rex started to climax, he raised his hands and grabbed the younger man's jaw "You want me" he hovered his lips over Rex's "You need me." He ran his tongue over the younger man's bottom lip. Rex tightened his fist in Six's hair and nodded as he rocked faster "I…" he panted against Six's lips "I love you." And when the older man slanted his mouth over his, he came crying out.

Six continued to pump him as their tongues rubbed against each other, he didn't think Rex would say he loved him, he though Rex was going to say like you but not love. He slid his hand down over Rex's balls and cupped them lightly, rolling them in his palm as Rex's cried into his mouth. Rex grabbed at Six's hand but the man continued with his actions, he broke his mouth away "Stop" but Six just claimed his mouth again. He couldn't stop; it was like a dam had broken inside him at those words "Say it again." Six lifted his lips waiting for Rex to say what he wanted to hear.

Rex breathing was harsh "Six" he didn't know what was happening or why Six was acting like this "Please." He was scared by all this stuff which he had never tried before. Six claimed his mouth again it was passionate but rough, he slapped one hand on the wall beside him when two fingers slipped lower after being rubbed in his cum "Aggh." Rex cried into Six's mouth. He circled Rex's anus and sucked on his bottom lip "Do you love me." Six needed the answer more than his next breath when Rex turned his head away; he raised his hand and ripped the blindfold off before gripping Rex's jaw "Do you love me." He knew he was being too intense for Rex but he couldn't hold back anymore, now he knew the younger man felt the same.

His eyes adjusted to the light and then came into focus, Six's face hovered over his and the man he loved stared intently at him. Rex took in his slightly flushed face and swollen lips "I…" he didn't know why but he felt like if he said those words everything would change. Six pushed his fingers into Rex slightly and groaned when Rex moaned, "I love you" he placed a kiss on the corner of Rex's mouth "I need to know if you feel the same." It was important because if Rex said No, then he would pull back and leave but if Rex did love him then it was going to be intense.

Six didn't mean to be rough but he didn't know how to be soft and gentle, he was either emotionless or his emotions got the better of him. After locking them away for years, he didn't know how he should act; when Rex remained quiet he dropped his head to the younger man's shoulder "I'm sorry." Six had been to intense or rough, maybe the words slipped free in the heat of the moment. Rex swallowed, his voice sounded like he swallowed gravel "I love you" He watched Six lift his head and traced his fingers over the older man's cheek "I—" his words where cut off by Six's lips.

Rex fingers curled around Six's nape as the older man's fingers slid deeper, he sucked on Six's tongue as he slowly rocked his hips. Six knew he should let up but he couldn't, he had to have Rex with a passion that was fierce, he watched Rex's eyes widen when his fingers slid deep. Rex parted his lips and groaned into Six's mouth as the older man crooked his fingers, his hips bucked "Six." He whimpered when the man did it again. His senses where on over load, Rex couldn't keep up and when Six removed his shirt with one hand the most he could do was arch his back then tip his shoulders forward.

He sucked on the flesh before him as he pushed Rex's sweats down the boy's hips when he needed Rex to lift him hips, he thrust his finger and hit the younger man's prostate. Rex's hips buck and his sweats slid free, he turned his head to look at Six wondering why he was naked and the older man still clothed when Six slid his legs under Rex's and then bent his leg slightly, spreading Rex wide. Six hooked Rex's legs on the outside of his and pumped his fingers faster "You're going to come again aren't you." He watched the younger man bit his bottom lip as pleasure hazed eyes locked with his.

Rex whimpered when he drew blood from his own lip. Six dipped his head and sucked on Rex's lip as his other hand fisted the hard length between Rex's legs and pumped him in time with his fingers. He lifted his eyes, staring at the younger man as he felt Rex tightened on his fingers as his orgasm claimed him. Rex braced his hand on the bed next to him, fisting the covers as he cried out "Ugh." His body tensed and his back arched. Six slowed his fingers and strokes as Rex jerked against him, thick white ropes of come shooting up his stomach and chest "Beautiful." He pressed a kiss to Rex's cheek, holding the younger man as he panted.

He didn't think he could take anymore, sweat coated his skin and his chest heaved for air. Rex gazed at Six through half closed eyes, he didn't say anything as Six brushed their lips softly and after a while his eyes started to drop closed. Six held Rex as he fell asleep and when the teen was out he careful moved out from behind him, he shed his shirt and pants before entering Rex's bathroom to rinse a cloth in warm water. Rex hummed at the feeling of the warm cloth over his abs and blinked his sleepy eyes open to find Six leaning over him "Hey." His voice was rough but he didn't really care.

Six raised an eyebrow "Hey." When Rex smiled, he half turned to fling the cloth towards the bathroom door. He pulled the covers out from under Rex and slid in the bed beside him when the young man rolled towards him; he lifted his arm letting Rex snuggle against his side. Rex hummed in approval when Six ran his fingers through his hair "Night Six." He pressed a small kiss to the bare skin before him. Six dropped a kiss to Rex's head "Goodnight." continuing to run his fingers through Rex hair and realized he never answered him as to why he was kissing the others.

Rex stretched as he blinked his eyes open and smiled at the warm body pressed against him "Morning." He ran his hands over the planes of Six's chest. He pressed his lips against the older man's clavicle before dipping his tongue in it; Rex smiled loving that he got to touch. Six ran his hand up Rex's back "Sleep well." When the younger man nodded, he smirked before smacking Rex's ass "Glad you did" he looked down at Rex when he pulled back "I was up half the night trying to figure out why I caught you kissing them two." He watched Rex blush and raised an eyebrow.

He ran his hands up Six's chest again "I was trying to figure out if I'm gay or straight or bi and they agreed to help me." Rex looked at Six with his raised eyebrow and smiled "As you know I have feelings for you but I couldn't work out why I liked you and no other men or even women. So when I asked the doc she helped and so did Noah." He slid his hand over Six's shoulder, loving the feel of all his muscles. Six propped his head up on his hand "So why did you look like you were enjoying it with Noah when I came in." that bugged him, if the younger man was competition he was about to have a tragic accident.

Rex blushed "He told me to imagine you kissing me and I did. After a while he kissed me and I got caught up in my own head." He looked at Six to see his reaction. Six contemplated what he said and decided that Noah was the luckiest man on the planet "Ok" he dipped his head, his lips hovered over Rex's "So what are you?"

Rex sank his hand in Six's hair "What are we." He felt his stomach flip; he hoped they could continue to see each other and not have to hide their relationship from people. Rex wasn't asking for public displays of affection because he knew Six wasn't that kind of person but he would be crushed if the older man wanted to hide it. Six brushed his thumb back and forth over Rex's lip "Lovers." He didn't want it any other way, of course Rex would struggle at time because of the way he was but he was willing to try if Rex was. Rex cupped the back of Six's head and pulled him down until their mouths met "Lovers." He whispered the words with a smile, happy that Six was his.

Six swallowed Rex's sigh as there tongue's rubbed back and forth, he nipped at the younger man's lips before pulling back "So what are you." He had to know the answer, if he was to keep an eye on the competition "Are you gay?"

Rex rolled on to his back when Six came over him "No."

Six raised an eyebrow "Straight?" He knew the answer already.

Rex lifted his leg sliding it over Six's calf "Nope." He smiled when Six's other eyebrow went up and his eyes developed a strange glint.

Six ghosted one hand up the younger man's side "Are you bisexual?" He certainly hoped not because if that was the case, Rex would be locked up properly and security heightened. No one was taking the man from him.

Rex shook his head "No."

"What are you then."

Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck "I'm Six." He smirked brushing their lips together; it felt nice to finely have his answer. He didn't like men or women, he only wanted the above him so if that made him Six then that was his sexual orientation. He sucked on Six's bottom lip, feeling his breathing hitch when the older man rubbed there erections together.

Six smirked at Rex's reply "I can live with that." Rex sank his hands into his lover's hair "So can I."

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed, was my first Six and Rex fic so please be kind.<p>

If I've missed any _more _mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
